The Note (Human Banette x OC)
by MeitanteiKoko
Summary: Banette pays a visit to a friend of his, but ends up leaving a note behind. Upon reading said note, his friend is in shock when she finds out something about him that might be more than she bargained for. It is the moment in her life she is most grateful for yet constantly wishes to forget. (I warn you, this is rather dark story. If you're into that kind of stuff, though...cool!)


If there was one memory Lavender could never forget, it'd be the time she read the note. That awful, awful note.

"Bye, Ban!" the girl yelled. "Yeah, yeah. Bye. And quit it with the nickname, will ya?" the temperamental male replied. "Calm down, will ya?" she called after him. He had already left, though. After eating a sandwich, she noticed a little note on the table. He must have left it there. She picked it up and read it. The girl's eyes widened. Certainly it was not addressed to her? It read:

_"Stitch by boring stitch, I search from ditch to ditch. You'd create me, then have the nerve to hate me? Did your parents toss you out because of your shallow mind? No, they gave you all their time._

_All I wanted was that as well. What, I'm not good enough because I wasn't bought off a shelf? I may not have all your desired little perfections, but who is the true monster here?_

_The abandoned doll, or the person who now lives in fear?_

_From me with malice. Remember the one who's giving you this poisoned chalice."_

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It brought her out of her trance. "Hey, I left something here. Did you happen to see a-" he cut his sentence off, seeing what she had in her hands. "You've got some major explaining to do" the girl muttered, her voice choppy. "Look, that wasn't directed towards you" he said in a hopeless effort to console her. "Well, I know that. So, Banette…who was it for?" she questioned him. "I…uh" he looked around, attempting to avoid answering. "TELL ME, DAMMIT" the girl yelled. He just gave a low chuckle and sighed. "You act as if it is easy to come out and say" he responded to her demand, leaning against the wall. "But I suppose you deserve to know"

"Remember that article about how they tried to create a humanoid doll in a science experiment and it went horribly wrong and instead they created an infant with bizarre powers?" he asked. She looked at him in shock, realizing exactly what he was getting at. "Don't tell me-" she said, breathless. "Hm. Smart girl. Your assumptions are correct. However, I have yet to find that scientist" he mumbled. She then slapped him across the face. "YOU CALL THAT A REASON FOR GOING AROUND MURDERING PEOPLE? IT WAS YOU ALL THAT TIME! GOING ON KILLING SPREES ALL BECAUSE OF ONE PERSON WHO MAY OR MAY NOT EVEN BE ALIVE ANYMORE…shouldn't you be grateful? You could have been a human trapped in the body of a doll, but you aren't" the girl screamed. His gaze averted to the ground and he was shaking. In anger, that is.

"You have no clue what it is like to be abandoned by your creator and thought of as nothing but a mistake your whole life. You aren't a saint yourself, though. How else do you think you got the name Lavender? Your parents, no, your whole family was burned to the ground with Lavender Town all that time ago. You are the only one left. DOES YOUR BLOOD NOT BOIL IN RAGE WHEN YOU THINK OF THOSE KILLERS? THE ONES WHO WIPED OUT SO MANY ONLY BECAUSE THEY WERE SADISTIC PEOPLE WHO ENJOYED HOMICIDE? HUH? BECAUSE IT SURELY DOES SO FOR ME. YOU ARE A LIAR IF YOU SAY YOU DON'T FEEL THE SAME. A MURDERER, YOU LABEL ME! THEY ARE THE TRUE MURDERERS. They…they are truly murders" he lashed out at her.

She shook her head. "Look at you. You're so in denial, I almost pity you. While I had harsh feelings about it back then, I've learned to let go of that grudge and all of that resentment. Something you've very much failed to do. You are a cold-blooded killer, Banette. Look in the mirror and tell me you aren't. Look YOURSELF in the face and say that you are not" she challenged. Then it happened.

He pinned her to the wall by her clothes with various assortments of needles. Next, he pulled out a rather large needle attached to black thread. He walked up to her and kissed her arm. His eyes, so fiercely red now that they could not possibly be ignored, glanced up at her. "Such sweet words for someone named after such a cryptic town. Look at you, little miss Lavender. Tell me how much you despise them. Let all the bitter hatred flow through your blood. Allow yourself to feel the grudge you've bore so long. Maybe then you will see. Maybe then you can understand why I must find him" he eerily spoke. He then proceeded to pierce her arm with the needle and slowly stitch it. She winced, but said nothing. She knew the_ monster _she was speaking with was not her beloved friend.

She laughed. "You have honestly been driven insane, haven't you? Strange being, wrath is. It has consumed every fiber in your being. Just tell me this: what are you going to accomplish by killing the man? Haven't you said yourself that it is unjust for people to be killed at the hands of a sadistic maniac? Look at you, now. LOOK AT YOURSELF. DO IT" she yelled, almost yelping in pain as he shoved the needle fully into her arm. He looked down at his hands, covered in blood. He looked into the glass case, seeing his Cheshire cat-like grin. He immediately returned to his senses, that smile becoming no more. He looked over at his dear, dear friend. He immediately looked away, quite ashamed. He did this. He walked over to her, dumbstruck. "I…I'm s-so…" he started, looking at her with a rather sorrowful expression. "Shhh" she whispered. He grabbed the thread and began the process of taking it out in the least painful way possible. "No. Leave it. Let this be a reminder to you" she calmly stated. He shook his head and put his finger to her lips. "No, no, darling. You don't want something like this on you. Trust me" he sadly advised.

_**Lavender Town: the Ghost Pokemon's home**_


End file.
